


An Immense Prick

by kestra_troi



Series: The Scackson Episodes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Jackson, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Brief Public Humiliation, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation kink, Jackson Never Left, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Near Future, Nipple Play, No knots, Outside Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexist Language, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slight Scent Kink, Slight power dynamics, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Top Jackson, Top Jackson Whittemore, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolf Sex, episodic, mentions of other relationships, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jackson explore their sexual attraction. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immense Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t directly deal with Scott and Jackson’s canon relationships, but they did happen in this AU. This just happened too, later on some point after Scott became an Alpha though where exactly in time I don’t know.
> 
> I marked this as underage, because their ages are never stated explicitly. They are still in high school, so you could read it either way.

 

“Fuck, you gotta huge cock!” Scott swore not out of surprise but pure astonishment that the dick he’d been craving for awhile was actually being pushed inside him. He was astonished that it _could_ be pushed inside him. His hole burned as it stretched to accommodate the size of the intruder currently inching past his sphincter. 

“Why do you think I spent so much time prepping ya, dumbass?” Jackson obnoxiously pointed out before bending over to whisper teasingly in Scott’s ear, “The better to wreck your _pussy_ with, bitch.”

“Shit…” Scott cursed as his whole body shuddered. Dropping his head down for a second Scott’s cheeks flamed red. Dirty talk had always been a weakness of his, even when he and Stiles first started watching porn. He’d sometimes blow his wad before the fucking even really got started just from hearing the porn stars describe what they were going to do to their partners in graphic detail. 

Placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder Jackson moved upright with a smug, contented look on his face, proud as a peacock as he kept slowly shoving his long, thick meat into Scott’s small anus. Weeks of practice and patience were finally paying off. Soon his entire meat-stick would be buried deep inside his co-captain and that was what Jackson had been looking forward to this whole time. Danny had been right: with enough prep and lube a guy’s hole could take pretty much any dick, even a monster cock like Jackson’s. “Hey, you want some poppers? Danny swears by them apparently. Says they make it easier, more fun for the bitch to take dick, according to his boyfriend.”

“Naw that’s ok.” Scott casually refused, his eyes flashing red just for an instant before shifting back to their natural hue. He let out a sigh as he forced back the urge to shift. “I think I’m good.”

Jackson snorted. “Always knew you’d be a size queen.”

“I’m not a—a size queen…jerk.” Scott weakly stuttered as he finally felt Jackson’s hips meet his ass. 

“Whatever, bitch.” Jackson brilliantly retorted letting out a sigh of his own because of the perfect, tight heat engulfing his rod. He had never thought highly of Scott, but even he had to admit the guy’s ass was tight and oh so perfectly fuckable. He grabbed Scott’s hips tightly as he gave an experimental swivel and grind. Scott moaned and clenched around his co-captain’s length, attempting to wriggle away from the unusual feeling of fullness, but Jackson’s grip held him firmly in place. Jackson’s eyes flashed blue as he muttered, “Don’t run away, bitch. _Take_ my huge, fucking cock.”

“Shit, dude…” Scott mumbled with a shiver running up his spine. He grumblingly whispered, “Wasn’t trying to.”

“Course not.” Jackson facetiously agreed. “You _want_ this massive dick up your ass. You’ve been begging for it, for weeks.”

“Have—Oh my god!” Scott keened, just about to counter Jackson’s taunt before being cut off by the sensation of Jackson pulling out slightly and shoving his dick back in. “Feel like you’re splitting me in two, you’re so fucking big!”

“That’s right, bitch.” Jackson conceitedly affirmed. “I told ya I’m gonna wreck your little pussy. Your tight, little cunt isn’t gonna be tight for much longer.”

Both teens groaned, their hungry growls echoing in the empty locker room as Jackson began rocking his hips in a measured, easy rhythm savoring the feeling of his Alpha’s hot ass surrendering to his immense prick. Besting Scott on the lacrosse field had never felt as good as taking Scott’s virgin ass. Being the first and in his mind only one to bend his Alpha over and give him the good fuck he clearly needed. 

As Jackson slyly picked up the pace, Scott rested his head on his forearms, lost in a haze of endorphins and constant, direct prostate stimulation. Not even two months prior had Scott even thought about taking anything up his ass let alone some other dude’s dick, but now that it was happening he wished he’d started doing it sooner. His ass was officially open for business. As long as Jackson didn’t actually wreck it on his first time out. 

The sound of squelching lube filled the air combining with the guttural, enthusiastic noises both young men were producing as they threw caution to the wind and began fucking in earnest. Jackson rested his hand securely on Scott’s shoulder giving him a new leverage for his thrusts as Scott instinctively raised his ass for more. Jackson laugh-growled in his throat too turned on to laugh out loud at his Alpha. “Like that, bitch? Like my giant knob filling up your little cunt?” 

“Dude!” Was Scott’s only reply, in a tone that signaled just how much he really was enjoying this whole new world of guy-on-guy sex.

“Thought so.” Jackson snarked as he shifted his weight onto Scott’s shoulder to hold him down, snapping his hips roughly against Scott’s bubble butt. From the noises Scott made Jackson could just tell he’d made the guy’s eyes roll back in his head, as he laid his chest down against Scott’s back, so he could murmur more filth into his co-captain’s ear. 

“It’s a _nice_ cunt you got here, _Alpha_ .” He teased, chewing on the word alpha with all the sarcastic mockery he could manage given what they were doing. Using his human teeth Jackson nipped at his Alpha’s broad back, biting little marks into Scott’s beautiful brown skin that instantaneously disappeared. When he grew irritated that he couldn’t mark Scott up, like he would anyone else he fucked, Jackson resumed his dirty talk. “Can’t wait to start bending you over before pack meetings and making you sit there with my cum oozing out of your loose pussy for the whole pack to smell. Would you like that, _Alpha_ ? Everyone knowing what a whore you are for my enormous dick?”

“ _Fuuuuuuuuckyeah_ …” Scott whined, his words slurring together from sheer physical pleasure. He could picture so clearly how completely embarrassing/arousing it would be to be outed like that. It was one thing for everyone to know they were fucking, but to literally rub it in their noses was a whole other level of douchebaggery that only Jackson would ever conceive of trying to attain. But it _was_ hot to think about. Scott’s dick twitched in interest. 

Without thinking twice, or really even once, he moved a hand down to his member and began stroking his shaft to full hardness. His was bigger than average, which he knew because he had measured like all teenaged boys do and none of his girlfriends had ever complained about his size, but compared to Jackson he might as well had been micro-dicked. And like the cliché goes it wasn’t just the size of his dick that was amazing, it was how well he was using it. Scott had always heard that assholes like Jackson were supposed to be little in the dick department, as an overcompensation technique. His co-captain appeared to be the exception. 

“Get on your back, I wanna _see_ you getting off on my big dick.” Jackson commanded. Without removing his dick from its new, rightful place Jackson managed to help Scott flip onto his back, aided in no small part by their werewolf enhanced athleticism. Scott moaned at the change in position and the angle it brought with it as his legs were tossed onto Jackson’s broad shoulders. Cupping the tops of Scott’s thighs Jackson began pounding into his Alpha with unrestrained aggression. Scott wailed, his dick throbbing in his hand. “Yeah, that’s it, bitch. Play with your little dick while I pound your pussy. Knew you’d love taking it up the ass. Bet you even let your old girlfriends peg you, huh? Some Alpha—”

Breathy yelps interrupted a warning growl that was unintentionally erupting from Scott as he reacted to Jackson’s gibe in time to for Jackson to give a few harsher thrusts; ones that totally threw off any complex response Scott could’ve come up with. Tossing an arm over his eyes in aroused humiliation Scott nevertheless began stroking his cock faster than before. 

Proud of himself as always, Jackson leaned down and flicked his tongue around one of Scott’s nipples. The Alpha gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. Call him vanilla, but he’d never had anyone play with his nipples before during sex. The only time anyone had touched his nipples was back in middle school, but that was prank stuff and hadn’t felt anywhere near as awesome. 

Liking the sound he elicited from his Alpha Jackson smirked, as he brought teeth into the equation. Scott bucked wildly from the pleasure/pain as sparks of lightening rocked through his body. “Jackson!”

Grinning triumphantly, Jackson groaned, “Fuck, I like how you scream my name. We’re doing this again soon I can promise you that. This pussy is _mine_ !”

“SHIT!” Scott yelled, his hand stuttering for a nanosecond. He was so close to the edge. “Jackson! I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah you are!” Jackson arrogantly concurred. Slowing his thrusts for a minute he changed their positioning again. Rising to his feet with feral grace Jackson pulled Scott’s ass up with him and then resumed his powerful thrusts, jack-hammering into Scott to help push him over the hump. “ _Yeeeaaahh_ , shoot your load all over your slutty face!”

“AARRRGGHHH!” Scott shouted, his climax mere moments away. Ass in the air, shoulder to the ground Scott jerked off faster than ever spurred on my Jackson’s order and the miraculous angle Jackson had just found. “I’M GONNA—I’M GONNA—!!”

Hot spurts of cum splattered Scott’s scrunched-up face. His eyes squeezed shut as his cum exploded out of his dick. Shots landed on his forehead smack-dab between his eyes, blasted into his open mouth, and kerplunked upon his chin. His whole body spasmed taut while he coated himself with cum squeezing tightly at Jackson’s mammoth tool. 

Rushing his thrusts to meet his own orgasm Jackson redoubled his efforts, sweating up a storm. His grunts turning into one, near-continuous growl Jackson maneuvered Scott into one last position. 

Putting his werewolf strength to good use, Jackson heaved Scott up into his arms, using his Alpha like a human fleshjack. Scott mewled from overstimulation as Jackson’s cock throbbed deep inside him, getting ever so slightly bigger as his cum began to erupt from his balls. Jackson howled, his features shifting towards wolf as he reached his end. His roar rattled the entire room as his claws dug into Scott’s skin and he managed a couple forceful final thrusts. 

Hunching his body over as he came, Jackson busted his nut deep inside his co-captain. Scorching hot jizz seeped out around Jackson’s dick as Scott’s stretched-out hole couldn’t possibly hold it in especially against gravity. Scott recovered from his orgasmic high enough to wrap his legs around his Beta as Jackson’s legs faintly quaked with the effort of holding Scott up in the air without the benefit of any wall to lean against. As Jackson shuddered through the last of his orgasm he smoothly dropped to his knees and laid his thoroughly fucked-out co-captain onto his back again. Small tremors shook Jackson’s arms as he supported himself above his Alpha. “Fuck, that was good!”

“Hmm…” Scott hummed softly sounding like he was in total agreement. Quick as lightening, without even opening his eyes Scott grabbed the back of Jackson’s head and kissed the stunned Beta. Jackson froze as he swapped spit and cum with the guy he had resented for years. 

Pulling away with a boisterous smack, Scott had one demand, “Hand me a towel or something. I got spunk in my eye.”

“And in your hair too.” Jackson quipped obnoxiously, not budging an inch until his dick softened more. Then and only then did he begrudgingly get up and get Scott something to wipe his face off with. A jackass to the end. 

Alone with his thoughts for a moment Scott couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever be able to **not** pop a boner in the locker room whenever he saw Jackson naked from now on knowing how good the guy’s dick was and how good he was with it.

<<<^^^>>>

Six months later…

“You’d let me fuck you anywhere huh, princess?” Jackson gloated, jerking his big cock to full hardness. It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood park: the sun was shining bright and golden, but they day wasn’t too hot thanks in part to there being a gentle breeze. It was perfect, classic California weather and everyone seemed to be enjoying the break from the wintry, chaotic madness of the past few months. 

The kids were laughing excitedly running around without a care in the world on the town jungle gym and swing set. Their parents were jibber jabbering while overseeing their kids occasionally calling out words of warning to their unruly brats not to play so hard or stray too far since their park butted up against one side of the Preserve. 

Thanks to poor city-planning or excellent designing from Mother Nature there was a space shielded from view by trees and bushes that was technically part of the park, but that wasn’t open to everyone’s view and Jackson wanted to take full advantage of it; a feat he’d never gotten to with Lydia who preferred sex on comfortable, private beds. Scott fortunately for Jackson didn’t have those same reservations. 

Bent over the hood of Jackson’s Porsche with his jeans just down enough to expose his ass Scott was almost frantically looking around them checking to see if they were being watched, he was absolutely paranoid about being seen. Being discovered having gay sex in public was _not_ something he wanted plastered all over school or town or worse the pack. He was still getting needled for the fact that he and Jackson were a fully-fledged couple who engaged in couple-y things like footsie and kissing. He didn’t want to add caught by small child having anal sex out in the public park because Jackson had a kink for exhibitionism to the list because he was too lovey-dovey to say no.

“Hurry up, Jackson!” Scott demanded urgently half-yelling, half-whispering. His lubed and plugged ass hanging out in the open. “Someone could see!”

“Relax, babe.” Jackson unhelpfully suggested. “No one’s going to see anything and as long as you keep your needy, whorish moans down no one’s gonna hear anything either.”

As Scott laid his forehead down against the slightly cool metal of the car hood, he couldn’t help but flush pink. He’d tried not to be loud, but he couldn’t help being noisy when he was with Jackson. When you’ve got a long, thick dick going up your ass, noises happen, especially with a lover as thorough, competitive, and aggressive as Jackson. 

Jackson sniffed the air and smiled, he loved the sharp, spicy smell of Scott’s humiliated arousal. Petting Scott’s flank as he slowly eased the toy out of the guy’s hole, he added, “Besides we’re werewolves: we’ll hear somebody coming before they can catch you being a slut for my cock.”

Scott hummed in his throat, embarrassed and aroused as the toy Jackson had bought for him pressed against his prostate before slipping out. His wet, readied hole was brought out into the light of that pristine day, and he shivered from the breeze as lube and Jackson’s cum from over an hour ago leaked out of his stretched rim. Jackson tossed the silicone toy onto the hood of his Porsche remarking, “I’ll have you lick my hood clean when we’re done, princess. Something to look forward to.”

Taking Scott’s pert buns in hand, Jackson used his thumbs to expose more of Scott’s hairless, used hole. Seeing and _smelling_ his cum oozing out of Scott’s ass was one of the best boner-inducing, erection-hardening events of Jackson’s life. Without thinking he led the tip of his cock to Scott’s hole and rubbed his cockhead against the warm wetness. Scott moaned long and low, spreading his feet as far as he could given his jeans were still on him around his thighs and pushed his ass back for more. Jackson swatted his boyfriend’s ass. 

“Shhhhh…” Jackson teased commandingly, his hips not ceasing their delicious movements. The length of his cock ran up the crack of Scott’s ass, coating the behemoth thing in lube and cum. “Quiet down, bitch, we’re just getting started.”

With his blush deepening Scott bit his lip to bite back his moan, which turned into a whimper as Jackson pulled away. Chuckling under his breath Jackson took the opportunity to run the tips of his fingers up and down Scott’s partially-bared thighs, tickling his Alpha and whispering dirtily to him, “Don’t worry, bitch. I’m not going anywhere with your hot, wet pussy all out on display.”

Scott shuddered, his skin covering in goosebumps, his hips jerking away from Jackson’s touch as his eyes flared red. Jackson instantly stopped what he was doing. “Put your hands behind your back.”

“What?” Scott asked, sounding half gone already.

“Put your slutty hands behind your back.” Jackson reiterated harshly. Impatient as ever he didn’t wait for Scott to comply and grabbed his partner’s hands firmly wrenching them back and holding them down. “Unless you wanna put claw marks on my hood and buy me a new Porsche.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Scott promised sheepishly.

“That’s the same thing you said about my headboard.” Jackson snarkily pointed out. Jackson stroked his impressive meat to spread the cum and lube from Scott’s ass around. It wasn’t enough. He spat onto his dick a few times and then lined his dick up with Scott’s waiting hole. “I should make you get on your knees and blow me a dozen times for the damage you did to my headboard, but I’m gonna be nice and just take it out on your pussy right now.” 

“Jackson…” Scott began to say, but before he could finish his thought his obnoxious boyfriend plunged his huge cock deep inside his hole. It took all Scott had to choke back the deafening groan that threatened to fly out of his mouth at being breached so suddenly, but he couldn’t stop the pathetic mewl that unexpectedly sprang out when Jackson then leisurely and knowingly pushed the rest of his dick inside at a nearly glacial pace. Rubbing his cheek against the hood of the car to distract himself from the glorious burn and stretch, Scott muttered, “You’re…such a… _jerk_ .” 

Snorting Jackson countered, “Yeah, but you love it, skank-er-ella. You love my big, fat cock filling up your pussy. You love being my bitch and bending over for it whenever I say. You love being _mine_ .” 

Scott couldn’t argue with that and he certainly couldn’t argue with the torturous, mouth-watering feeling of Jackson’s anaconda repeatedly massaging his prostate, making his dick a straining, dripping mess. He was going to end up licking his cum off Jackson’s bumper he just knew it. There was no avoiding it, not with the way Jackson was rocking into him and pulling back out again in that deliberate, delectable rhythm.

“My Alpha, my boyfriend, my bitch.” Jackson mumbled as he thrusted and withdrew. “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

“Yours.” Scott quietly agreed. “All yours.”

That did it. Having Scott confirm it, confirm who he belonged to always got Jackson’s motor running. A rumble grew in his chest as he snapped his hips forcefully against Scott’s. “Say it again.”

“I’m all yours.” Scott panted. “My… _pussy_ is all yours.”

Jackson nearly lost it. He very nearly roared with how excited he got hearing Scott feminize himself. In all the months they’d been together he’d never done that. He didn’t stop Jackson from doing it, liked that he did, but he’d never gone alone with it verbally. 

Kicked into an even higher plan of need and arousal Jackson set a punishing pace. Scott could only stand there and take it. With his Alpha wolf strength he could’ve easily broken Jackson’s hold on his arms, but he didn’t. He enjoyed rather immensely letting go and letting Jackson do with him what he wished. Within reason.

“Fuu- _uuuu_ -cccckkkk.” Scott stuttered. His cock was throbbing with how badly we wanted to touch himself and get off while Jackson’s big dick was ramming into him. He was addicted to the blonde’s joystick and didn’t give a damn about it. In fact, he reveled in it, pushing his ass back to meet Jackson’s thrusts as best he could. 

“That’s it, bitch.” Jackson grunted through gritted teeth. “Take your man’s dick. Your man’s _huge_ cock.”

Jackson’s free hand snaked inside Scott’s head of dark hair and grasped the curls tightly yanking his Alpha’s head back uncompromisingly. Scott groaned. He was no completely unconcerned with being discrete or quiet. He let his noises flow out of his mouth as rapidly as the precome was surging out of his dick. 

“God, you’re so fucking loud.” Jackson grumbled, but his intended mocking tone was lost in the breathlessness of his excitement. He was fucking his Alpha boyfriend outside in the public park on the hood of his Porsche. Life was good. “You’re so fucking _loud_ for my cock.”

“Can’t—help it…” Scott admitted unashamedly, his voice shaking with want. “Love your—UGH—big cock.”

“Yeah, baby?” Jackson cooed aiming for the kind of syrupy sweetness he usually dished out with his barbs, but his voice had a hard, wolfish tinge. “You love my big cock wrecking your little pussy?”

“Ye—AH.” Scott brokenly affirmed. “Love your— _fat_ c-c-cock—UNNNF—fffffucking my pussy. Feels—SOOOO—fucking good!”

This was going to be over quickly for the both of them. Spurred on by Scott’s words his hips slammed brutally against his Alpha’s jiggling ass. His inner wolf was close to the surface, adding to the rush, pushing and prodding him to cum and claim his bitch and Jackson never was one for denying himself life’s simple pleasures. “Fuck, bitch, I’m gonna cum. Gonna _seed_ your pretty pussy. Fill your cunt up with my cum.”

“Give it to me!” Scott egged on losing control of his volume. “Gimme your hot load! Fill my cunt!”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re such a slut!” Jackson commented fervently thrusting away at Scott’s hole. The heat of the day and the heat of the moment were getting to him. He was sweating under the layers of clothes he was still wearing. He didn’t need to look down to know that Scott was the same. He could smell their combined musk, built up of sweat and cum, and their combined arousal permeated the air. Any werewolf that came sniffing around later would _definitely_ be able to tell what had happened here. “Fuck your pussy’s got me going, baby! Gonna cum! Gonna fucking cum!”

“Do it, Jacks! Cum in my pussy!” Scott encouragingly requested. “Cum DEEEEE- _EEEEEP_ in my—PUSSY!”

“You want me—FUCK—to play with your clit, baby?” Jackson asked almost politely. He was long gone too now. Driven solely by the desire to cum and get his boyfriend to cum too and that was it. Nothing else mattered. Not the kids playing nearby, nor the parents getting closer to packing it up and calling it a day.

“No…Don’t—don’t need to.” Scott said as his eyes rolled back in his head. The constant pounding against his prostate was doing the job for him. Apparently, he didn’t need anything else. 

The realization that Scott was going to get off from nothing but his dick sent Jackson into a frenzy. “GOD! You’re such a fucking SLUT for my cock! You gonna squirt having nothing but my massive meat in your pussy!? What. A. Slut.”

“The slut that’s gonna make you cum!” Scott uncharacteristically retorted. 

Jackson was stunned silent for a second, but his hips didn’t quite. Instead his thrusts got more savage, more intense as he determinedly neared his orgasm. “Not before you cum, ya Alpha-bitch! Not ‘fore you squirt all over my hood!”

“You gonnnnnnaaaahhh make me…lick it off? Off the ho-OOOd?” Scott suggested.

The sound Jackson made can only be described as a whine. A masculine, resonant whine that came out of nowhere and that he would never admit to making. “Yeah…make you fucking lick it up like the cumwhore you are…come on, bitch! Cum for me! Cum for _me_ ! FUCK I’m gonna—!”

“JACKS!” Scott hollered as he came, shooting his load all over the edge of Jackson’s hood where it dripped down along his bumper and met more of Scott’s spurting cum. 

Suppressing a roar Jackson kept his noises to a few agonized, almost angry grunts as his hips went on pummeling into his boyfriend while his cum erupted in his bowels. Scott’s ass was the only one he’d ever fucked, but he was confident it was the best one out there for it the way it clenched around his throbbing, pulsing member was heaven. Delirious, orgasmic heaven. 

Birds sang in the trees around them. The gentle breeze carried the voices of the rollicking kids towards the wheezing teens making the joyous laughter of the younglings seem louder than before. A twig snapped somewhere nearby. 

Both werewolves tensed thinking they were seconds from being discovered with their dicks out. They each held their breaths waiting for the accusations or the shrieks of terror to start, but neither came. Releasing his grips Jackson slumped on top of Scott chuckling softly at his nerves. Scott took an extra moment to relax, to let go of the breath he was holding but then he too went limp, leaning against his boyfriend’s Porsche. 

Unconsciously Jackson nuzzled his Alpha’s shoulder, skimming his nose along the fabric of Scott’s shirt up to the uncovered skin of his neck. He could scent Scott’s satisfaction, the sated smell of his lover and he grinned inwardly, proud of himself as always. He licked the spot where neck met shoulder and sucked a nice lovebite there that of course healed the instant he pulled away to look at his handiwork. That was the one thing he missed about fucking a human partner: you could mark them up without even having to think about it and it would last for days. 

Scott fidgeted under Jackson’s weight. “Get off me you big lug. You’re heavy.”

Rolling his eyes Jackson nevertheless complied and got off his boyfriend pulling out his soft cock as he went. Immediately his cum began to pour out of Scott’s ruined hole. Jackson’s cocked twitched. 

With one hand Scott reached behind himself and shoved two of his fingers inside his ass and with the other he reached for the plug Jackson had bought the month prior as a gag gift for his birthday. A gift he had opened in front of the entire pack. Scott still got looks from Stiles and Isaac about it. 

Deftly he placed the plug against his hole and pushed it in carefully not even needing to see what he was doing to accomplish it. He’d gotten a lot of experience working the plug and his hole over the last half a year thanks to Jackson and he couldn’t have been happier. 

“Now that that’s taken care of why don’t you get on your knees and clean up the mess you made on my car.” Jackson commanded. Smiling big Scott dropped to his knees and began pornographically licking up his own cum from the hood and bumper of Jackson’s Porsche, making sure not to block his boyfriend’s view of the action. 

Jackson’s cock twitched again wanting to get hard, but no able to just yet. Scott made short order of licking up his cum. After sucking in the last glob until all he could taste was metal he turned to his Beta hungrily.

Not needing words to understand his boyfriend’s intentions Jackson nodded his assent and in a flash Scott was lovingly licking his boyfriend’s cock clean of cum and lube. Jackson sighed, his hand coming to rest on top of Scott’s head as Scott dug down and began cleaning off his boyfriend’s hairless balls. 

Once they were suitably clean Scott licked back up the soft shaft and took Jackson’s whole cock into his mouth. Even soft the dick was a mouthful, but Scott sucked it clean like a pro. He pressed his lips to Jackson’s blonde pubes and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes flashed red for an instant and Jackson’s responded in their unnatural blue. 

For a minute they just stared into each other’s eyes and then Jackson’s dick twitched a third time and managed to chub up a little. They were definitely going to have sex again soon. “Get in my car, McCall. I’m taking you home. I’m gonna fuck your ass _again_ .”

Slipping off his boyfriend’s cock with a slurp Scott quipped, “Don’t you mean pussy? You’re gonna fuck my pussy again.”

An annoyed/horny growl rumbled in Jackson’s chest as he stalked over to the driver’s side door of his Porsche not bothering to put his dick back in his pants. A few seconds later Scott was sliding into the passenger seat and Jackson was turning the keys in the ignition. They were off like a shot, tearing out of their hiding space and onto the street. Scott was smiling like an idiot. Jackson was snarling at slow drivers. 

They barely managed to get across town to Scott’s house, pull in the driveway, and get inside before Jackson was ripping the plug out of Scott’s ass and fucking him against his front door. The two kissed and nipped at each other the whole time as they worked themselves into a craze for the third time that day.

<<<^^^>>>

One year later…

Everybody was gathering at the rebuilt Hale House for a pack meeting. Jackson sauntered into the living room, everyone but his boyfriend had already arrived and were sitting around talking about this and that. As Jackson walked in Derek gave him a raised-eyebrow look probably smelling the scent of victorious pride mixed with sexual fulfillment rolling off the blonde. 

Ignoring his fellow Beta Jackson took a seat on one of the beanbag chairs Stiles had insisted they get for the new house. Jackson eased into the contouring seat with a knowing grin eagerly waiting for his boyfriend and Alpha to arrive. Just a few seconds later Jackson could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat pounding as Scott walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He sounded nervous and embarrassed. Jackson’s smile grew bigger. 

Scott waddled more than walked into the living room and blushed red as everyone’s eyes turned to him. The wolves in the pack all started sniffing, some subtler than others and making sour faces. For a second or two nobody said anything at all, but then Derek exasperatedly piped up, “Go take a shower, Scott.”

Every wolf in the room that Scott wasn’t dating immediately began seconding Derek’s recommendation. Mortified the young Alpha fled the room and back upstairs to do just that, while Jackson laughed his ass off. He was loving the fact that Scott had actually come downstairs with Jackson’s cum leaking out of his hole. It had been over a year, but: Mission Accomplished.

No one else in the pack thought it was funny and they all glared at Jackson or stared at him bewildered because the humans had no idea what had happened and the wolves wouldn’t say. But Jackson didn’t care; him and Scott were going to have amazing, I-can’t-believe-you-just-did-that-for-me sex the very instant the meeting was done and nobody could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a top!Jackson-bottom!Scott kinda mood lately, I don’t know why, but I’m enjoying it. I hope you have too.


End file.
